The Destruction of Merida's Grotto
Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Donald, Jose, and Panchito were swimming to her secret grotto. "Donald, why can't you, Jose, or Panchito just tell us what this is all about?" Merida asked curiously. They swam through into Merida's grotto. The little mermaid and her brothers were curious about what they wanted to show them. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Donald said with a smile, as he and his friends led them further inside. "It's a surprise." "I'm sure you'll like it," Jose added. "Won't they, Panchito?" "Exacto, amigos." Panchito said, as he and the others took them by the hands and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." Donald said. "No peeking, Chuckie!" said Jose, as they led them towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Panchito said, "Está bien, Merida. You and your brothers can open your eyes now." Merida, Taran, and Chuckie did so, and they gasped in sheer delight as they looked on in surprise when they saw.... Standing in front of them, was a statue of Wreck-It-Ralph, a statue of Eilonwy, and a statue of Angelica! The same three statues she saw on his ship. Merida and her brothers put their hands on her hearts, smiled at them as they wrapped their arms around Donald, Jose, and Panchito and gave them a hug. "Oh, Donald! Jose, Panchito, you're the best!" Merida smiled. Then she, Taran, and Chuckie swam toward the statues and examined it. "It looks just like him," Merida exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She and the merboys had no idea how they got into her grotto. They must have sunken through it last night. But they didn't care; all that matters was that Merida, Taran, and Chuckie have something to remind them of the other three. Looking at Eilonwy's statue, Taran had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Eilonwy, run away with you?" And Chuckie sighed, saying, "This is all so...so sudden." He and the others sweetly giggled again, as they spun excitedly around. Donald, Jose, and Panchito smiled, too. They had never seen them so happy in their lives. Merida and her brothers spun around happily and then they stopped at the moment they saw their father in the entrance glaring at them intently, as he held his trident. "Dad!" Merida gasped. "Father!" Taran gasped. "Daddy!" Chuckie gasped. They tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then they spotted Br'er Rabbit, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the human former bad guy, the human princess, and the human girl and they would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Donald, Jose, and Panchito, being equally scared as Br'er Rabbit, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Fergus took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable merman." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his children, glaring at them, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Merida and her brothers looked a little terrified at seeing their father this angry. They knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but Merida tried to, saying, "But Dad, I-" "Is it true you rescued three humans from drowning?" Fergus demanded. Taran pleaded with their father on that, saying, "Father, we had to." "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Fergus scolded. He then looked at Merida and her brothers with a fatherly/serious look on his face, yelling, "Merida, Taran, Chuckie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Ten years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Elinor, was killed by a pirate ship. If Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Chuckie finally spoke up as he pleaded with their father, protesting, "They would have died." They couldn't believe their father could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that they loved Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica? But Fergus couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his children, "Three less humans to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Merida and her brothers angry; as always, their father judged a person before he even knew what they were like. Chuckie then snapped at him, "You don't even know them!" Their father wasn't there to see Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know them? I don't have to know them; they're all the same!" Merida, Taran, and Chuckie swam next to Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica's sides of the five-figure statues, hiding behind his back as Fergus described humans, including Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in their eyes, Merida and her brothers couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, Merida shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "DAD, WE LOVE THEM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out. She and the two merboys shrank behind the statues, with covering her mouth. Br'er Rabbit covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Donald, Jose, and Panchito, all knowing what would happen next. Fergus' eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his children, as if they had lost their minds, "Have you lost your senses completely? They're humans, you're merpeople!" Merida and her brothers hid behind the statues' backsides as they held on to the shoulders. They had heard what their father had said, but then they remembered what Ralph and his sisters had said to them. They had told them that they liked them for who they were, and that maybe their father was wrong about both Humans and Merpeople not getting along. However, Merida replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she and her brothers had said and what they thought now. "I don't care!" Merida shouted. "That goes double for me!" Taran added. "Me too!" Chuckie agreed. Fergus growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Merida, Taran, and Chuckie with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Merida, I am going to get through to you and your brothers!" Fergus snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Fergus pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that they, Donald, Jose, and Panchito collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. They tried to reason with their father. "Dad!" Merida begged. But their father wouldn't listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Taran pleaded, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Br'er Rabbit, Donald, Jose, Panchito, but mostly Merida and her brothers watching helpless as they tried to plead to him even more. They couldn't take it anymore as they swam up to him, with Chuckie pleading, "Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" But they saw that he still wouldn't listen to them. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. They looked to where their father was looking and saw the statues of Ralph, Eilonwy, and Angelica. They then realized those were what their father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked them the most. They couldn't let those get destroyed, so they turned towards their father as they pleaded one more time in unison, "Dad/Father/Daddy, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Fergus shot at the statues. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie shielded their eyes as the statues exploded with tremendous light and energy. They were unable to shield their eyes as they looked to where the statues were, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. They crashed to the ground, got on their tail knees, covered their faces, and started to cry. Fergus was about to say something to his children, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to them in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving them to cry. Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Br'er Rabbit came out of their hiding spots as they saw Fergus leave the cave. The four then turned their attention to Merida, Taran, and Chuckie, who were still weeping. Br'er Rabbit could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to them as he tried to apologize to them, saying, "Merida, Taran, Chuckie, I . . ." "Please!" Merida sniffled, "Leave us alone." "We don't wanna see anybody." Taran added between sobs. "Just go away." Chuckie sobbed. He and the others wanted to be alone. Br'er Rabbit felt very depressed. He, Donald, Jose, and Panchito sadly walked out of the grotto. Merida and her brothers continued weeping. Their human collection, especially the statues, was so important to then! It meant the world to them! And their father had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke the children's hearts and their spirits! Will they be repaired? Merida, Taran, and Chuckie didn't know. As the four left, two more appeared. Shere Khan and Scar were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess and her brothers in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies